


I'll Hold You Closer

by smugPoet



Series: Voltron fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Whump, klance, klangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Lance is tough to crack, and very few things truly get to him. However, falling ill far from Earth and no real idea of what "home" is anymore, might be his breaking point.





	I'll Hold You Closer

**Author's Note:**

> sksks i haven't written voltron since before it ended. jesus christ it's been a while. i still can't really wrap my head around the fact that it's over. and even though i haven't been actively writing for voltron, i decided to make a comeback and open up requests for it! 
> 
> the prompt sent to me was: A tiny bit angsty sickfic of Klance would be super cool!
> 
> the prompt wasn't very specific or anything, so i'm gonna take what i have and run with it. if it's not quite what you were looking for, please let me know and i'd be more than happy to rewrite it for you!

Lance was, to put it lightly, exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached with the effort it took to move. Not only that, a deep chill had settled into his bones that he couldn't shake. Maybe all this was due to over using muscles, or maybe it was from constantly trying to show that he was strong enough to help carry the weight of war. Either way, he needed to sleep, and some food when he woke up. He made his best efforts to sound cheery as he spoke to his teammates, but as soon as he was behind his bedroom door, he found that his chest ached with a deep sadness, and his legs were too weak to carry him any farther than the distance to his bed. Without changing, he pulled the covers up to his chin, and slept, but it was anything but peaceful.

Keith knew everything about Lance. His jokes, his freckles, his scent, the way his lips felt, every curve of his toned arms and hips. Every single quirk and trivial detail there was to know about Lance, Keith knew. And Lance had been anything but normal the last few days. He wasn't even sure if Lance himself had noticed it, but there was subtle differences in the way he moved, and spoke. His steps seemed to be more calculated, and his voice more monotone. Something was wrong with Lance McClain, but Keith had no idea what it was, or how he could fix it. 

Lance lay in his bed, mumbling and constantly turning. He had fallen asleep, but was woken up by the taste of salt on his lips. He woke to the realization that he'd been crying in his sleep. Now, in his exhausted state, he was on the verge of crying again, but this time consciously. 

"Quiero ir a casa. Desearía estar en casa. Por favor, ayúdame," Lance whispered to himself, tears in his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

It didn't take long before Lance had fallen back asleep, the exhaustion winning over his body. 

Hours later, he awoke again, sweating and shivering. His body ached, and his head pounded. He no doubt had come down with some sort of a fever. 

"God dammit," he mumbled, tears slipping down the sides of his face and into the pillow. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He felt utterly helpless.

In the room over, Keith sat, sharpening his blade. He was lost in thought, particularly about Lance. He was trying to figure out what could possibly be going on with him. He wasn't usually this secretive, and he'd barely spent any time with any of the team. He at first thought that giving him space was the best option, but after thinking about the kind of person Lance was, he'd probably like communication. Lance was definitely more sociable of the two, and Keith came to the conclusion that Lance needed support. He threw the blade on the bed and made his way to Lance's bedroom.

A soft knock. Lance wasn't even sure he had heard it at first. But then it came again. He was too exhausted to get up to get the door, or even say anything. He figured if it were that important, they'd just come in and get him. And he was right. He heard the door slide open, and the soft light form the hall dimly light the room. 

"Lance?" Keith's voice came softly, familiar and welcome. But for some reason, it just made Lance's heart break more. "You awake?"

"Mm," Lance hummed in response, still only half awake. He felt Keith's weight sink into the side of his bed as Keith sat, and then a gentle touch from his hand on his knee. 

"Is everything alright? You've been so quiet. I'm worried," Keith said, doing his best to get a good look at Lance's face in the dark. Lance shrugged. "Lance, please," Keith said, pleadingly. Lance spared a look at Keith's face. He immediately saw care and compassion in the other boy's eyes, his lips pulled together in a worried frown. Lance sniffled to hold back the rising lump in his throat. "Lance, are you crying?" Keith said, heart splitting at the thought. No reply from Lance. Keith moved to pick him up, and the second Lance was in his arms, he fell into broken sobs. "Wha-? Oh, geez," Keith muttered, surprised. "It's okay, Lance. You're alright." 

Keith rocked back and forth gently on the end of Lance's bed, until Lance had mostly calmed down. 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked softly, combing his fingers through Lance's hair. 

"Y-yeah. You being here helps," Lance replied shakily. "I want to go home, Keith." Keith was a little surprised by this wording. He knew Lance missed Earth often, but he knew that he'd learned to see the castleship as a second home, and the team a second family. 

"I know, love," Keith replied. 

"N-no. I want to go home, but I mean. What is home, Keith? Where is it? Is home even on Earth anymore?" Lance whimpered, voice cracking dangerously. 

"I don't... I don't know Lance. But no matter what, I'm here. I'll hold you as tight as I can until everything is fixed. I promise," Keith said, making a point of pulling Lance closer. Lance buried his head in Keith's shoulder and sighed. Upon the contact, Keith noticed that Lance was uncomfortably warm, and was shivering slightly. "Lance, can you look at me?" Keith slid his hand onto Lance's forehead and down his cheek. "You feel really warm. You're sick."

"Mm. I've been feeling it. Been really tired the last few days," Lance mumbled. 

"I knew something was off. How do you feel right now?"

"Shitty," Lance groaned, dropping his face back onto Keith's shoulder. Keith chuckled softly and began rubbing Lance's back 

"Do you need anything?" Keith asked gently. 

"No. Just keep holding me. Like you promised," Lance said, pathetically clinging to him like a small child. Keith pulled the boy closer and sighed.

"I did promise," Keith sighed. "But as soon as Coran wakes up, I'm getting you medicine."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance, I have medicine," Keith said, softly shaking Lance awake. 

"Don' wan' it," he muttered, brain foggy from sleep and the fever. 

"Lance," Keith said sternly. "Take it. It's a pill. Not a syrup." At that, Lance obliged. 

At first, Coran had tried to give Keith a syrup for Lance, but he refused. Lance had a bad history with liquid medicines, involving several instances of vomiting and one small allergic reaction. So, syrups were off the table. 

After downing the pill, Lance placed the glass down and pulled his knees to his chest to keep warm.

"Cold?" Keith asked.

"Yes, actually, because someone insisted on letting me have only one blanket!" Lance sniffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't want your fever to get too high!"

"What happened to sweating it out?"

"That's a myth, Lance. How many times do I have to tell you?" 

After fifteen seconds of silence, both boys burst out laughing. 

"Sorry, sorry," Keith said as Lance's laughs turned to chest rattling coughs. "Relax. Don't hurt yourself," he said sincerely. Lance smiled softly before climbing out of the blanket and into Keith's arms, pulling the blanket on top of the both of them.

"Since I can't have another blanket, you'll keep me warm."

"I see no problems here," Keith chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lance. "Get some more rest. I love you." And Lance had already fallen asleep.


End file.
